The present invention relates to an electrical circuit and particularly to a touch controlled electrical switching circuit for portable direct current operation.
There exists a variety of electrical switching circuits which respond to a person's touch on a touch pad which may be in the form of a lamp base or a specific surface area of an electrical appliance to be actuated. These circuits represent a convenient manner in which a consumer can easily operate an appliance without the need for manually actuating a conventional toggle or push-button switch. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,119,864 and 4,360,737 are representative of existing touch control switch circuits. Many of these circuits and other similar circuits require the utilization of 60 Hz line voltage for their operation. In some cases the circuits require a 60 Hz induction field which induces a voltage applied to the circuit by the human body operating as an antenna for generating a control signal.